


dream of days that we might share

by strifescloud



Series: after [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Weddings, mostly fluffy but also genesis's brain feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strifescloud/pseuds/strifescloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stand under the archway, in front of the dumbapple tree, and they each give the other a ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream of days that we might share

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is the same one i posted on tumblr! but i felt like it was a successor to build a home, so i thought i'd clean it up a bit and put it up here as well  
> thank you all for the wonderful comments i have already recieved!!

They have a small ceremony.

The garden they started all those years ago at the back of the house has turned into a sprawling expanse of flowers under their combined care, large enough to hold all of AVALANCHE and then some. Cloud quietly asserts that they will have the service there.

Genesis takes a long look at the dumbapple tree that grows in the centre, one of the last in the world, and agrees that it would be fitting.

Neither of them have any family left to invite, but AVALANCHE is Cloud’s family now, and it had been a long time since they had made Genesis feel anything but welcome.

They set a date in the spring, when the flowers will be in full bloom. Cloud, in an unexpected display of sociability, calls everyone personally in invitation. Genesis hears Cid’s explosive congratulations from across the room, laughing at the wince on Cloud’s face as he takes the phone from his hands.

“Yes, _thank_ you Cid.”

“That you, Red? Fuckin’ about time you two made things official! Even Vincent’s smiling about it,” and Genesis hears a slight shuffling as Cid presumably turns to face the other man, “ain’t ya?”

Even with his sharp hearing, Genesis only picks up on the slightest murmur from the other end of the line.

“He’s over the moon. Hell, so am I! We’ll fly everyone up, don’t you worry ‘bout a thing. Everyone’ll be there.”

“Thank you,” It’s more heartfelt this time, a slight smile coming to his face, “we appreciate it.”

“Not a problem! Tell Tifa to bring the good stuff with her, it’s not a real wedding without booze.” The call hung up abruptly, as was common with Cid. Genesis tries not to take it personally - and mostly succeeds.

Genesis makes sure he’s not even in the house when Cloud calls Yuffie, exhausted by the mere idea of listening to that kind of exuberance. Reeve, Barret and Nanaki take the news with minimal fuss, offering their assurances that they will be in attendance. Cloud looks a little misty-eyed by the time he’s finished telling Tifa, and Genesis decides not to ask. She has promised to bring both decorations and alcohol, and that is enough for him.

One night, he spends long hours sitting the garden, among the flowers they transplanted from the church in Midgar. If he closes his eyes, he can feel a vague sense of approval, and the light touch of fingers on his shoulder.

When the day finally arrives, there is less fuss than he expected. He remembers, as a child, attending the weddings of his relatives, arranged matches for land titles and prosperity – always overstated affairs, fascinating in their complex web of falsehoods. He’s glad now to have agreed to such a simple ceremony – though Genesis could rarely resist putting on a show, in this case he’d rather have something honest, as things in life rarely were.

Cid’s airship arrived early in the morning, landing on the other side of their clearing. Their guests – family - piled out with considerable excitement, some carrying decorations, others clapping him on the shoulder and offering their congratulations.

Even _Vincent_ smiles at him. Genesis didn’t think the other man even _liked_ him, despite his best efforts.

They’re ushered off by Tifa – who had apparently taken control of the wedding – to get dressed. Genesis puts on a show of being irritated by the fussing, but secretly he’s glad. He’s incapable of being organised, so putting things in her hands was probably the best.

He’s on his way back to find Cloud when he’s intercepted by Reeve. Maybe he shouldn’t have left Tifa in charge.

“Now, now, it’s bad luck to see each other before the ceremony.” Reeve said, smiling cheerfully at him.

“I’m not sure that really applies here.” He says, not exactly _belligerent_ but somewhere approaching it, because the other man had always creeped him out on some level.

Reeve keeps smiling at him. Silently. Genesis caves and follows him, because he’s not sure he can argue with someone that weird. At least he didn’t bring the robot cat - Genesis _hates_ that thing, though he’s always gotten the impression that Cloud found it mildly endearing.

He’s led back out to the garden, where a beautiful yet minimalist archway had been set up in front of the dumbapple tree. He gets a lump in his throat when he looks at it, and takes a moment when no one is watching to place his hand upon the trunk. It’s almost, he muses, like having some of his own family with him.

Angeal loved weddings.

He’s shaken out of the moment by Tifa ushering him under the archway. Cloud is placed in front of him in a similar manner by Barret only moments later, and Genesis has to take a deep breath. He looks _gorgeous_ in the all-black suit, staring up at him with unwavering eyes. Genesis is wearing a contrasting dark red and black ensemble, and he sees Cloud give it an appreciative glance, feeling himself warm from the approval.

Cid is apparently officiating the wedding, being the captain of an air vessel. Genesis had asked Cloud if they had wanted to do things in the traditional ways of Nibelheim, but Cloud had firmly said that he wanted Cid to do the ceremony, and Genesis could rarely deny him anything.

“Dearly beloved…”

Genesis was cognizant of Cid continuing to talk, but he was lost in Cloud’s eyes, in this moment, in the feeling of finally being here with the one person he loved more than anything the Goddess had ever given him.

The ring he was given was beautiful, of course, a deep ruby gem sparkling up at him in contrast to the plain gold of Cloud’s. His eyes were still locked on it as they clasped their hands in front of them. It was not a guarantee, that much he knew. There would still be nights of doubt that Cloud could ever love him, that Cloud could _continue_ to love him. A mere physical object could not change the fears that Genesis had struggled with all his life.

But physicality was almost like permanence, and Genesis had sorely lacked permanence for a great many years.

They kissed under the archway, next to the dumbapple tree, in front of all the people who had become their family.

He hung back as Cloud went to catch up with the others, though he kept his eyes on him, nursing a drink and fiddling with the band encircling his finger. Where normally a spark of resentment was fanned into a flame at losing Cloud’s attention, even if just for a moment, today it was dulled by a sense of peace.

Nothing on the Planet was ever perfect, but by the Goddess, this day was close.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "anarchy, my dear" by say anything
> 
> written because i started thinking way too hard about the strifesodos week prompts, but i dont want to start those yet because i want to give them the time and effort they deserve!!


End file.
